The policy implications of not obtaining accurate self-reports of substance use is crucial to researchers, treatment, and criminal justice practitioners. A continuously-updated, comprehensive database of self-report studies with related criterion validities addresses these problems, has clear policy implications, and positive market potential. Staff surpassed Aims during Phase I, locating 6,500 references and 274 physical articles. These included 152 empirical reports comparing self-reports of drug, alcohol or tobacco use with a biological measure of use or collateral reports. A coding system and a pilot database had approximately 60 variables by which to characterize studies and observations. Staff coded 80 studies containing 221 comparisons of self-reports with biological or collateral reports. A demonstration meta-analysis was conducted for opiate/heroin and cocaine/crack comparing self-reports with urinalysis; staff present six typical statistical measures of concordance. During Phase II, over 15 major databases will be searched, over 2000 relevant citations retrieved, and over 1000 articles will be collected and coded following rigorous criteria. A meta-analysis will be provided in the final report. These databases and meta-analysis capabilities will be developed into a website, and sold to different consumers, purchased on CD-ROM or purchased as a manual on how to maximize self-report or when biological validation is needed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available